


Смерть сентября

by KisVani



Category: Thirty Days Had September - Robert F. Young
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Денби все так же тоскует по сентябрю, который воплощает мисс Джонс.





	

Момент, когда в телепьесах нуарные детективы сменили вестерны, Денби пропустил. Просто однажды обнаружил себя смотрящим вместе с женой и сыном не какие-нибудь приключения бравого ковбоя Фауста, который произносит монолог, стоя на крыше мчащегося к обрыву поезда, а нуарную трактовку «Ромео и Джульетты».  
Джульетта, чей вырез платья больше показывал, нежели скрывал, склонилась к Ромео, сидящему за своим столом в детективном бюро.  
— Вы — моя единственная надежда, — сказала Джульетта, смахивая накладными ресницами искусственные слезы. В кадре, словно бы невзначай, появилась чашка кофе с символикой компании пищевых концентратов.  
На следующий день Денби после основной работы привычно направился в сосисочную, где подрабатывал пару часов. Привычно вошел в двери, кивнул владельцу, прошел за стойку, снял пиджак, надел фартук и встал около жаровни с настоящим углем.  
Денби волновали не те гроши, которые ему здесь платили. И уж точно не «настоящие сосиски из настоящего мяса», хотя они и были неплохи. Вовсе нет.  
Ему нужна была местная официантка с волосами цвета меда и осенней листвы и глазами того оттенка, каким бывает небо в сентябре.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр.  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Джонс.  
Раньше она была школьной учительницей, до тех пор, пока общество не перестало нуждаться в андроидах в качестве школьных учителей, и их всех не заменили обучающие телепрограммы с телеучителями. Очень выгодно с экономической точки зрения.  
Уже десятки лет учителя-андроиды пущены в утиль, кроме тех, которых используют не по прямому назначению. Например, официантками.  
Во время перерыва Денби заговорил с мисс Джонс. Он рассказал о телепьесе, которую видел вчера, и о том, что многие сейчас на нее похожи.  
— Это естественно, — сказала мисс Джонс мягко, и в ее голосе звенели отголоски осени. — Зрителю приедается скорость и множество действий, он хочет размеренного повествования. Следующим шагом будет нагнетание жестокости, чтобы шокировать.  
— Заключим пари? — Денби протянул руку, но отдернул ее, когда мисс Джонс одарила его долгим взглядом.  
Он порой забывал, что она — не человек. И чаще, что она — школьная учительница и воспринимает его, как собственного ученика.  
Ему бы хотелось иного.  
На следующий день Денби попытался поговорить со своим сыном, Биллом, об отношениях. Он слышал от Лауры, что тот сходил на первое в жизни свидание. «Четырнадцать лет — это мало, — думал Денби, — но незачем сравнивать меня и его, мы слишком разные». Когда он попытался заговорить о взаимной вежливости, Билл прервал его.  
— Папа, я знаю об отношениях намного больше тебя! — сказал он резко. — И не надо лезть в мою жизнь.  
Весь следующий день Денби был молчалив. Лишь мисс Джонс он сказал:  
— Я не знаю собственного сына.  
— Вы много работаете, сэр, — ответила та спокойно, но в ее голосе Денби уловил осуждение. — У вас нет ни на что времени. Деньги важны для вас и вашего быта, и его поддержания.  
Денби хохотнул.  
— У меня нет времени даже на жену с сыном, а им от меня нужен тот самый быт. Отлично же я живу!  
— Почему вы женились на Лауре, сэр? — спросила мисс Джонс.  
Денби застыл, сосиска соскользнула с лопатки, и он поспешил опять подхватить и перевернуть ее на жаровне.  
Они готовили блюда на завтра, чтобы с утра можно было только разогреть и отдать клиентам. Первую половину дня в сосисочной работали подростки, которые легко могли забыться, потому мисс Джонс и Денби старались хоть немного подготовиться.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил? — спросил Денби.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы подумали об этом.  
Почему он женился на Лауре? Она хорошо выглядела, казалась ему забавной и, что самое главное, первой обратила на него внимание. Порой Денби казалось, что этого слишком мало для брака и совместного ребенка. А в другие дни казалось, что более чем достаточно. Но правда была в другом: он никогда не любил Лауру. Наверняка она это чувствовала.  
Денби любил сентябрь, любил шорох листьев и первые проблески холода в утреннем ветре. А Лаура была жарким пыльным июлем, сердцем лета, когда время до каникул забыто, а время после — еще не маячит впереди.  
Денби опомнился только тогда, когда понял, что мисс Джонс упирается ему ладонями в грудь, с силой отталкивая от себя, от своего лица и своих губ. Отступив от нее на шаг, Денби обернулся и понял, что хозяин сосисочной стоит за его спиной.  
Он ничего не сказал, и они тоже.  
На следующий день Денби ждал увольнения, приехал после работы в сосисочную, думая об этом, но вместо него убрали мисс Джонс. На её месте стоял непохожий даже на человека робот-подавальщик.  
— Я решил избавиться от официантки после вчерашнего, — объяснил владелец, почесывая щетинистый подбородок, — мужик, прости! Я не говорил тебе, она из этих, андроидов-учителей. Ну тех, которые детей били. Думал, что ничего страшного, официантка — не учительница, но вон она как…  
В груди Денби похолодело: выходит, его начальник решил, что мисс Джонс напала на него? Бессмыслица какая-то. Внутренний голос напомнил, что так же было с Биллом, когда он ударил учительницу, она мешала ударить еще раз, а Лаура посчитала, что била его именно она.  
— Куда вы ее дели? — спросил Денби.  
— Ну, срок в магазине подержанных вещей истек, так что отправил на переработку, — ответил владелец, — не хватало еще, чтобы дальше на моих сотрудников нападала!  
Он ушел к стойке, хлопнув Денби по плечу, а тот не мог пошевелиться или вздохнуть. Ведь своими руками он убил собственную ностальгию и тоску, уничтожил солнечный луч, запутавшийся в волосах цвета палой листвы, и разрушил голос, полный осенних забот.  
Его неосторожность и жажда навсегда разрушили его любимый сентябрь.


End file.
